The World Between Us
by LoganSpeaksOut
Summary: After Hogwarts and the Final Battle, the Golden Trio go off to their own little worlds, with almost no interaction. Harry and Ron visit Hermione so they can catch up on their lives for the past few months.


I stared at the fireplace, thinking about so much. It had been so long since I had seen my best friends from school. After the War, we kind of... fell apart. I started dating Draco Malfoy, and I have never been happier, even with Ron. How is Ron, you might ask? To be honest, I'm not quite sure. I have only seen him a couple times since the battle. I heard that he was dating Lavender Brown, but my dear friend Ginny insists that isn't true, but won't tell me what is really going on. Whoever started those rumors about Ron and me being together is completely lying. Maybe at one time I was attracted to him, but now I only have eyes for my dear dragon. Harry… well, he's off in the world. The last time I heard from him, he said something about America and teaching at Salem. I'm not quite sure; I might not have heard it right. I'm sure I would have been informed of any other wizarding schools, as I am the coordinator of European Magical School Interactions. I've started a program where every couple years, two schools go to the other for a month. They live in the same dorms and create great friendships that span all of Europe. I know of a couple schools in Asia that do the same, and a few academies in Norway, Iceland, and Sweden that really unite the Nordic magical world. Oh dear, I never introduced myself! I am Hermione Granger, top witch of my class, and member of the so called "Golden Trio." When Draco first told me about the nickname he and others had for us at school, I could not believe it! That they would think that we thought we were better than them was preposterous to me. Now that I've pondered their reasons for a while, I do see how they could think that. But back to why I was staring at the fire. Draco was at work, so he wasn't home to talk to. On Kingsley Shacklebolt's recommendation, he joined the DEIF, The Death Eaters Identification Force. As he was a former Death Eater, he is able to identify many of the ones in hiding and is a valuable part of the team. The other reason why I was staring into the fire, is that Harry and Ron owled me yesterday and said they would be arriving by Floo tonight to catch up. They said they would be here an hour ago, but punctuality has never been their strong point. Suddenly, the flames turned green and both tumbled out of the fireplace. I laughed at their landing before hugging both of them. They stared at me like I grew two heads.

"What's the look for? I haven't changed that much!" I did change a little, but it wasn't as drastic as they seemed to make it out to be. I dyed my hair black (it went rather nicely with Draco's extremely white hair) and started wearing skinny jeans and t-shirts. I don't know why they were making such a big commotion about it.

"What the bloody hell did you do 'Mione? Gosh, Malfoy really had gotten to you. So I'm guessing the rumors are true about you and Malfoy," Ron stated as he looked around Draco's and my apartment.

"Yes Ron, if you are to daft to deduce that from all the pictures you see and evidence lying around, then maybe you are as thick as I always thought you were. So Harry, how has America been?

Harry sighed. "It's been pretty good. Teaching is so much harder now than it was for me with Dumbledore's Army. Salem is a good school, though. The headmaster, Annie Dedecker, reminds me of a cross between you and Dumbledore. She's about as old as Dumbledore was, and loves books and work with a passion. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts there, and it really reminds me of our own school days. I've missed seeing you guys a lot. You should visit sometime, you'll love it. Ron, what have you done?

Ron laughed. "Hermione, I'm sure you've heard all the rumors about me and women. You, Lavender… well, none of them are true. I'm dating Maina Silverwater, the Ravenclaw who really helped rally the students for the Battle. We're really happy together. I'm sorry for overreacting about Malfoy, it's just it's not every day that you find out that your best friend is dating the guy that tormented us throughout school."

I huffed. "Well good to know that you only look to the past, and don't have any optimism for the future. Draco's changed Ron, he really has! Don't believe me? Go ask Kingsley who the best man on his Death Eaters Identification Force is. You will find," I hissed, "that Draco himself has done more for England's magical world than you probably ever will!

Ron stepped back, clearly startled by my outburst. "I'm sorry 'Mione, I really am. And the Muggle Department of the Ministry does plenty!"

Harry smirked at our little fight. "Oh, I missed you two's constant arguing!"

"SHUT UP HARRY!" we both shouted simultaneously.

And so on went the night. I had a wonderful time, even with Ron constantly picking fights. I swear, that boy is so… stubborn! We promised to get in touch more, and Ron and I even agreed to visit Salem sometime with Harry. As the boys stepped into the fireplace, each shouting out their destinations, I couldn't help but feel extremely sad. How close we had been… Now look where we are. Hardly talking, spread out over Europe and America… It's a miracle that we were even able to have one night together. Everybody moved on from our school days when we were inseparable. As I was gazing at the fire lost in thought again, I heard quiet footsteps come into the room.

"Hermione, I'm home." Draco's sweet voice echoed through the house, bringing me back to reality. "Staring at the fire again, were we?" He teased. "Did the get together with Potty and the Weasel?" He smirked. Though he may have gotten used to me and stopped insulting me, he still had yet to call Ron and Harry their real names and they had yet to call him Draco.

"I had a lovely visit with Harry and Ron, if that is what you are asking," I retorted. "Well now, it's getting late, we had best be going to bed now." With that, we headed off to our room to sleep curled in each other's arms and dream of the joyous effect of reconciliation.


End file.
